Glacelieu Cave Region
The Glacelieu Cave Region takes up all of the islands between the main island and the the continental duchies. There are three major islands, one of which is home to the Glacelieu Cave, itself. Population This self-governed region of Saldecla is ruled by voted in tribal leaders. The people are scarce, and typically live in large rectangular huts that house the entire village-- roughly fourty people. They are hardy and mysterious, and some say they hold the secrets of magic, but few are brave enough to go find out. The traditional outfit for daily use is comprised of leathers and furs. Cloth is not used often for clothes. Climate and Geography The islands range in temperature, but they are always cold. The little arable land they have is along the southern coast of the southernmost island. They trade and fish for what they need, sometimes taming the large Vraitrasse otters to help them fish and bring up valuable pearls to sell. Economy and Agriculture Saldecla's coinage has little value in Glacelieu Cave Region. The people prefer to trade for staples directly instead of dealing with "complex" currency. Architecture Homes in the Glacelieu Cave Region are often either dugouts, made from hides, or some combination. Some homes are even made from sod harvested from the tundras. Monster Population The islands are primarily occupied by dark wolves, wolfmen, skeletons, undead, mists, salamanders, slimes, and is rumored to also be home to several angels. All of these monsters are adapted to the cold climate, and many live within Glacelieu Cave itself-- a place even the fans of the Hero of Light fear to tread. Nobility Instead of a ruling family or any nobility, this region is governed by elected village leaders, who occasionally meet to exchange stories, arrange marriages to prevent inbreeding, and discuss where they will send an envoy to collect magical knowledge for a given year. Current Events * A nobleman is paying the bravest people he can find to complete his map. Anyone who survives the trip will be handsomely rewarded, provided they bring proof they went, and submit themselves to an intensive interview. The nobleman in question is an unlanded baron who lives in Axevrai, and his reasons are unknown. * Natives of the archipeligo report an earthquake. The quake happened at midnight one night, with aftershocks throughout the day. Nobody was hurt beyond a few bumps and bruises, but there were several avalanches. Several natives have migrated to the Glacelieu caves to see if they were harmed. * A ship has gone missing in Glacelieu Cave Region waters. The ship hailed from Icesog, headed toward the Feytout port to deliver pearls, marsh-fish, otter pelts, and more. The crew is thought dead, and nobody has been able to find the ship. Major Historical Sites Glacelieu Cave Home to many monsters, and rumored to hold every magical secret the kingdom has ever known, the place is littered with frozen corpses, arms, and armor. Only natives and the Hero of Light have ever survived inside and emerged unscathed, and they guard the place's secrets with their lives. Supposedly, the islanders gather magical knowledge every year, and deliver it to a room deep within the cave.Category:Incomplete Category:Duchies